The Demigods
Also known as suras ''or devas are the administrators who are in charge of various departments of the universe. They are strong in mental speculation, bodily and sensual strength. Free from fatigue, sweat and bodily odor, they don't sleep or eat, but prefer to drink Nectar. They are most powerful in the day. '''The Adityas' The principal demigods. dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss dasssssssssssssssssss The Siddhas Also known as Mystics they inherit supernatural powers at birth. Driven by perfectionism during their life they develop these abilities to achieve even higher degree of mastery over their powers. Their bodily features are quite symmetrical and perfect. They have a long life span. Some of their abilities include diminishing and increasing their body size, levitation, travelling at the speed of mind, telekinesis, becoming very heavy or very light, obtaining any desirable object, walking on any surface horizontal, vertical or upside down. Defying the laws of nature they can increase tolerance to pain and material elements such as fire or cold. They prefer to wear little clothing and almost no armor, as it burdens the strength of their powers. They dont depend on tools or technology, whatever they want they achieve through mysticism. They prefer melee combat and the usage of weapons is not as common. They tend to make their whole life perfect. Powers The duration of their abilities is not permanent and requires either Trance or Meditation. Trance is a constant state of mind, during which the player can use lesser mystic powers unrestricted. Meditation can be entered in various poses and is only meant to access one advanced mystic power. Meditation Enter a meditation pose to get access to advanced mystic powers. Poses: Tree, Lotus, Third Eye. Third Eye Lock onto a single target and unleash powers directly. Trance Enter a constant state of mind with access to lesser mystic powers. Advanced Mystic Powers Diminish Reduce the body size to one quarter. Expand Double the body size. Teleport Requires to be in Meditation. Find a living entity and appear near its location in an instant. Telekinetic Snatch Steal any random object from opponents inventory or equipment. Requires to be Focused. Lesser Mystic Powers Become Dense Reduce the force of any attack to nothing. Outrun Tripple the movement speed. Feather Walk on air, increase jump height. Warp Randomly appear around your foe at random timings. Basic Powers Kinetic Blast Release a kinetic blast with lots of force Statis Freeze opponent in space by putting him in stasis. The Gandharvas Also known as angels. Experts in art and beauty these beings show a strong connection with the trees, flowers and might prefer dwelling in the scents of bark, sap and blossom. They are known to shower flowers in praise of someone. Their bodies are quite ethereal, but can become more gross should they wish. They use musical instruments such as Harps, Veenas, Mrdangas, Panavas, Anakas and their voices to produce sounds to drive away the ghosts. They recite poems and use mantras to give benedictions and blessings that improve the stats of themselves and their allies. The wings they possess are not anatomically there, but are of a more elemental and subtle nature. * Air: Gusty (Able to knockdown enemies and are the fastest of all types of wings) * Fire: Electrical ( Have a charging moment before use, but with their dashing motion they can teleport a Gandharva in an instant in any direction. Or shock an opponent with their electric aura), Flames (Can really damage others and produce smoke) * Water: Misty (Produce mist) * Earth: '''Magnetic (Work as hovercraft, can attach to a metal surface or bounce of another) '''The Rudras The devastators of entire creation. Preferring to reside in cremation grounds they are mad and extremely angry. They control fire which is what their body is based on. Some rudras can open their third eye and produce a destructive beam of energy from it. They also can produce fire from their eyes or manifest a fiery aura, engulfing themselves in a blazing fire. They cannot keep still and are always dancing. Rudras are fond of using tridents, but require them to be made from materials that wont immolate during their firey dance.